


Happy Pills

by astrangerenters



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/pseuds/astrangerenters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun worked hard, and Sho did too. It was something they respected about each other, and definitely something that transferred well behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Pills

Jun rolled over, opening his eyes and nearly snorting at the sight before him. Sho wasn’t the prettiest sleeper. There he was, inches away, with his hair sticking up in a dozen different directions and his mouth open. Jun would worry about the trail of drool going from the corner of Sho’s mouth to his pillow later.

He figured he could let Sho sleep a few minutes more, shower and dress and put on a pot of coffee for them both. But sometimes Jun wasn’t that nice to Sho. Not to mention the bruise that was forming on his hip from last night, courtesy of Sho. He’d just be getting even.

He leaned forward, feeling the gentle puffs of Sho’s sleepy breathing against his face before shouting as loudly as he dared. “Sho-kun, we’re going to be late!”

And then he backed up as Sho jolted with a strangled cry, legs twisting in the sheets as he struggled to launch himself from the bed. “Shit shit shit!” Sho muttered, and Jun watched him fumble his way into his boxer shorts, hopping up and down on the bedroom floor.

It took him nearly a full minute to turn around, one leg in his jeans and one out, to notice that Jun wasn’t experiencing a similar panic. Sho’s face changed immediately from utter fear of being late (and discovered in Jun’s apartment, no less) to embarrassed anger.

“You,” he complained, grabbing the pillow he’d been resting on only moments earlier and flinging it at Jun’s face. “That’s a horrible thing to do. What if we really had been late?”

Jun rolled his eyes, sitting up and stretching. Sho’s anger was temporarily interrupted, his eyes drifting down Jun’s body to where it disappeared under the sheets. “Then we apologize profusely and say it’ll never happen again.”

Sho looked away, shrugging his jeans back off and onto the floor. He flopped onto the bed with a heavy sigh, snatching his pillow back and resting on his stomach beside Jun. “What time is it anyhow?”.

Jun glanced at his bedside table. “7:30. Van’s coming for me at 9:00. What did they tell you?”

Sho buried his face in the pillow, and Jun heard a muffled “9:30” before Sho wriggled his way back under the sheets. He scooted over and wrapped his arm possessively around Jun’s middle, pulling him back down from his sitting position.

“Shouldn’t you be going home?” Jun asked.

Sho’s fingers started moving downward, scraping against Jun’s hipbone in a rather dangerous way. “You asking me to leave? After shouting in my face? You’re a terrible host.”

“You’re a terrible guest,” Jun managed to gasp out as Sho’s hand moved between his legs.

“It’s just a photo shoot,” Sho reminded him, voice still scratchy and rough from sleep. “It doesn’t matter if I show up in yesterday’s clothes.”

“Sho, we can’t...” Jun mumbled, everything slipping immediately from his mind as he arched up into Sho’s touch. He sometimes wondered if the moments he got with Sho were even real.

But Sho’s hand stroking him and Sho’s lips grazing the corner of his mouth were very real, and Jun closed his eyes. It was just a photo shoot. He could take a quick five minute shower once Sho left. Sho leaving, though, was the last thing he wanted now that the man’s attention was on him.

Jun worked hard, and Sho did too. It was something they respected about each other, and definitely something that transferred well behind closed doors.

Sho teased his way along his jaw, his teeth nipping gently at Jun’s skin. “I should brush my teeth,” Sho whispered, but Jun moved his hand to meet Sho’s.

“Don’t you dare move now.”

He loved the way Sho’s laugh filled his ears, and he held onto Sho’s hand tighter. “You like this in the morning too? I didn’t think you were a morning person,” Sho said.

“Stop talking,” Jun complained.

Sho’s hand on his length became more insistent, coaxing soft, but satisfied moans from Jun. He let his body take control, hips lifting from the mattress to match Sho’s movements. He couldn’t hold on any longer - Sho knew exactly what he was doing. Jun clung to him, giving in and ignoring their mutual morning breath to kiss Sho, his sighs vanishing against the other man’s lips. His heart raced even as his body started coming down from its high. Getting out of bed now was not a priority.

Sho released him though, clumsily reaching over Jun’s body to grab some tissues from the bedside table. Jun felt almost like a kid as Sho cleaned him up, dabbing the tissue against Jun’s stomach until he was satisfied. “And now I think it’s time to go home.”

“If I walk you to the door,” Jun said contentedly, “I might not be able to let you leave.”

Sho sighed and eased off the bed again, far more relaxed than when Jun had startled him awake. “I guess I’ll see myself out then. Since you apparently can’t control yourself.”

“You’re the one who wouldn’t leave until you got me off.”

Sho pulled on his jeans, bumbling around the room until he found his t-shirt by the closet door. “Well, you can’t always have the upper hand, Ma-chan.”

Jun snorted. “Go home.”

He waited for the front door of his apartment to close before he stumbled out of bed and hit the shower. It wouldn’t be so hard to smile for that photo shoot.

\--

“You’re awfully cheerful this morning, Matsujun,” Aiba pointed out, clinging to his coffee cup like a lifeline as the company van pulled into the parking garage under Sho’s building.

“Maybe you’re just grumpy this morning, Aiba-chan,” Jun shot back, trying not to smile as he saw Sho emerge from the elevator, looking like his usual, professional self rather than like the man who’d shared his bed the night before.

Sho got into the van, exchanged a polite “good morning” with the driver. He settled himself next to Aiba, and Jun looked in the opposite direction as they headed for their next pick-up at Nino’s. But he hadn’t missed the pleasant, almost serene smile on Sho’s face.

“Sho-chan too,” Aiba said suspiciously, and Jun bit down on his lip to keep from smirking.

“Sho-chan what?” Sho asked curiously.

Aiba sipped his coffee.

“Sho-chan what, Masaki?”

Aiba only shook his head. “They say I’m the one who always looks like he overdosed on happy pills.”

Jun couldn’t help but look over at Sho, who met his gaze. And in unison, they looked away again, the same as they always did. Aiba didn’t ask any other questions or voice any other opinions. Which was fine by Jun.

The van headed for the highway, and all Jun could think about was how happy he was. Although there was that small part of his mind that was preoccupied with something else.

How to get even with Sho. Again.


End file.
